Chemical Plant Zone
|0=MabsKMK |1=GroxDJ}}ChemicalPlant.png |Caption= |0=Kung Fu Man fighting himself on MabsKMK's Chemical Plant Zone |1=Ugandan Knuckles asks Sonic the Hedgehog if he knows the way on GroxDJ's Chemical Plant Zone}} |Creator=MabsKMK GroxDJ |Downloadlink=MabsKMK's version Yoshian12's edit GroxDJ's version}} Chemical Plant Zone is the second zone Sonic races through during the events of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Succeeding Emerald Hill Zone, Chemical Plant Zone is quite radically different from said zone, being a huge metallic factory filled with harsh chemicals and toxic Mega Mack which Sonic has to avoid drowning in; there also appears to be huge buildings surrounding the plant. This Zone reappears in Sonic Mania, now wirh bouncy chemicals added and Puuo Puyo boss battle in Act 2, In M.U.G.E.N, two separate Chemical Plant Zone stage versions have been made by MabsKMK and GroxDJ, both of which have graphics that were ripped from the titular zone in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, though neither bear any resemblance to the two act's layouts. Prior to being made compatible with 1.1's new stage features by its creator, MabsKMK's version was converted to M.U.G.E.N 1.1 by Yoshian12, complete with camera zooming. MabsKMK's version | | | }} MabsKMK's Chemical Plant Zone uses sprites taken from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, though the ChemicalPlant2 and ChemicalPlant4 definition files recolour the background buildings to match their appearance in the Sonic - The Lost Land 2 ROM hack, while also adding a fog effect that partially obscures the lower parts of certain background objects. Sonic and Tails make respective background appearances running eastwards atop the raised platform and being transported westwards via a high-speed warp tube, while Dr. Eggman mostly follows the camera's horizontal movements in his Water Eggman, but briefly disappears below the stage floor when the Water Eggman's tank of Mega Mack empties its contents onto his head, only to re-emerge some time later with a refilled tank and Dr. Eggman's head having been cleaned off. The stage is notable for its incredible width, which makes getting from one side of the stage to the other quite a long and arduous trek for all but the fastest combatants or those without an otherwise high-speed method of travel; on the other hand, the stage's camera doesn't have quite as much work to do when scrolling vertically as is does when scrolling horizontally, though there's still plenty of head room for characters with Super Jumps to use them without needing to worry about going offscreen. 'Videos' Mugen Stage 22 - Chemical Plant Zone - Yoko vs Tao Mugen Chemical Plant Zone type2 GroxDJ's version GroxDJ's version of Chemical Plant Zone uses sprites that are mainly ripped from the first three Sonic games, with the majority of the assets having been taken from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, though the background has elements from the original Sonic the Hedgehog (Scrap Brain Zone and Star Light Zone) and the capsule in the stage's centre originates from Sonic the Hedgehog 3, leaving the stage's floor as the only element which wasn't taken from any of the aforementioned games, instead being a modification of the floor from Original Zero's stage in The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match; all of the sprites ripped from one of the aforementioned games have subsequently been sharpened during the stage's creation process, ironically resulting in them having noticeable blurring, particularly those closer to the foreground. Made using the Automatic Stage Creation Tool, the stage lacks any animating elements and doesn't allow the camera to cover much vertical distance, though it just about scrolls up enough to keep the greater portion of character using a Super Jump on screen. 'Videos' KOF Mugen Grox vs K' Light Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Stages